Nadine Furst
First Appearance: ''Naked in Death'' Channel 75 news reporter, on the crime beat. She is the intended victim of the murders in Glory in Death, but Eve is the one who stops the murders. Nadine is an extremely ambitious reporter, but an ethical one; she will always protect her source (in these books, the source is Eve) and follows her cases thoroughly. Eve sums up Nadine's core in this way: "Nadine likes to get her teeth in red meat as much as any reporter. She’s just better at seeing the real story — not just the jazz that pulls ratings. That’s why, I think, she pulls them. She digs for the truth, not just the juice."''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 18. The transactions between Nadine and Eve are usually the same: when Eve is in the early stages of investigating a case, Nadine will call her repeatedly, asking for information. Eve usually responds (or calls back) on the third or fourth call and gives Nadine a few key pieces of information. From there, Eve expects Nadine to do some more digging (which she does more quickly and effectively than the police), return the facts to Eve, and ultimately be rewarded with an exclusive interview when the case breaks. When Eve's badge is taken away from her in Conspiracy in Death, Nadine rallies to the cause with a bombardment of news clips and stories, playing on the news, about the heroic cop's badge unjustly taken away. She and Eve are good friends, and the only reporter Eve truly trusts to properly deliver select media information. In fact, Nadine was at Eve's bachelorette party. Nadine actually acquires her own show in ''Memory in Death'' as a direct result of the story Eve fed her in ''Origin in Death'', which being a case about human cloning, garnered Nadine immense publicity worldwide. Eve makes an appearance on the show (with Roarke watching from off-camera) in ''Innocent in Death'', interviewing with Nadine about the Icove case. Peabody has also appeared on Now!. Descriptions * Eve often observes throughout the series that Nadine wears high heels, which Nadine says she wears to make her legs look good. * Nadine often bribes her way into Eve's office with large amounts of sweets, such as fudge, doughnuts and chocolate brownies. * Nadine calls herself "pretty damn smart" and Eve concurs.Creation in Death, chapter 5. History * In 2051Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 12, 13, 17 (during the original killings that were continued in ''Creation in Death'') Nadine says she "was fighting my way out of a second-rate network affiliate in South Philly", but that her reporting work on those murders enabled her to get a non-Philadelphia job.Creation in Death, chapter 5. * In early 2061 (Apprentice in Death), Nadine moves into a fancy new building, with more space and increased security. Eve compliments her on the "swank digs".Apprentice in Death (ISBN 978-1101987995), p. 148. As Author * Nadine writes a book, called The Icove Agenda, about the events of the case. She is anxious that it be completely accurate, and gets Dallas's input on details. ** The book becomes a best-seller. ** A "vid" (movie), also called The Icove Agenda, is later made. *** Nadine teasingly asks Eve (but half-seriously) if they can film some of the interviews at Eve's house, to which she answers emphatically no. *** During vid production, a series of murders is uncovered (Celebrity in Death). *** The Icove Agenda is nominated for seven Academy Awards: best actress, best supporting actor, best director, best adapted screenplay, best editing, best sound, and best picture. (Echoes in Death, February 2061)Echoes in Death, Chapter 8. * Nadine mumbles about turning the events of Celebrity in Death into a book. It could be called Joel Steinburger: Producer in Death. * In late 2060 (during Concealed in Death), Nadine tells Dallas that she’s ready to write a new book. Her working title is Ride the Red Horse, about the case from Delusion in Death.Concealed in Death, Chapter 16. References Category:Secondary Characters